(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid control valve assembly suitable for use in controlling the flow of a fluid passing through a fluid passageway.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In one type of fluid control valve assembly known in the art, a valve member is secured to a valve stem connected to a movable iron core of an electro-magnetic solenoid and is movable toward and away from a valve seat in engagement therewith and in disengagement therefrom, respectively. In this prior art, the valve member or the valve seat is often provided with a resilient member formed as of rubber attached thereto for improving the sealing ability.
In the aforesaid construction, when no current is applied to the solenoid, the valve member is forced against the valve seat by the biasing force of a spring. When the valve member is kept in engagement with the valve seat over a prolonged period of time, there is the risk that they become stuck due to heat, moisture or foreign matter contained in the fluid. This tendency is increased particularly when the valve member or the valve seat has a resilient member formed as of rubber attached thereto. Thus, this type of fluid control valve assembly has had a disadvantage in that even if a current is applied to the solenoid, the valve member is prevented from being released from engagement with the valve seat or delayed in being brought out of engagement therewith.